FrostBitten
by FrostBitelover44
Summary: Pitch Black is back and stronger than before, he captures Tooth Fairy and Tells Jack what he must give up to save Tooth
1. Return of the Nightmare

It was a few months after Pitch's defeat. Tooth sat alone in her bedroom alone. The fairies were all gone collecting teeth, of course she wanted to go with, but she had to stay back because she felt sick. Her loneliness wasn't making it any better. She wanted desperately to get out of bed, but baby tooth insisted she stayed and rested.

Tooth sighed and glanced over to her window. She suddenly felt a cold chill and saw the frost setting on the window. Jack.

"hey tooth!" Jack yelled from outside the window "could I come in?"

"sure thing Jack!" Tooth yelled back as the window flew open.

"how are ya feeling?" Jack asked perching on his staff next to the bed.

"I'm feeling fine... well maybe not fine... but bored." Tooth said smiling.

"oh, sorry Tooth." Jack said sweetly. He glanced into her big pink eyes. He blushed when she smiled at him. "I'm sure Rose could help you! She's good at healing!" Jack suddenly burst out

Tooth looked at Jack confused. "how would you get her here?" Tooth asked.

"he already did!" Came Roses voice from the window. "Hey Toothie!" she Joked.

******Later**

"I need to go" Rose said walking towards the window "see ya!" she then made her way out of the palace.

"Yeah, I should go too" Jack said sadly.

"Jack wait!" Tooth grabbed him and pulled him closer to her and kissed his cheek.

Jack blushed and left without saying goodbye. Tooth felt embarresed, what if he didn't like her? She was stupid to do such a thing!.

Tooths thinking was cut off by a deep dark laughing. She knew who's. Pitch.

Tooth shot up straight out of the bed. Pitch! How? He was attacked by his own nightmares and destroyed!. Tooths Heart beat fast and she tried to think of what to do.

"aww.. is the Tooth Fairy in LOVE" Pitch taunted "this is just so sweet!"

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU DIRTY COWARD!" Tooth screamed

" well if you insist!" Pitch laughed and appeared right in front of Tooth, blocking the only exit. "I think I would very much enjoy it if you came with me" He said grabbing Tooth by the wrist and pulling her with him into a gray hole in the floor.

"NO! NO! JACK HELP! HEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Tooth screamed her head off.

* * *

Jack made his way into Norths office. "You wanted to see me?" Jack asked.

"Jack, this is important! No messing around!" North yelled as he shook Jack. "Pitch! He may be back!"

Jack stared at North for a good 10 seconds before he started to crack up laughing. "Pitch! No way old man! Your trying to prank me! Did bunny put you up to it?"

"NORTH!" Rose screamed as she ran into his office. "North! Its bad.. really really bad!" she panted

"what is it Rose?!" North asked

"I went back to the palace because I had forgotten my Healing Book next to Tooths bed! And when I arrived... she was gone! and one of Pitch's nightmares was there! I fought it off! But... but.. he got her!" Rose explained

" Pitch really is back..." Jack said looking down. "I'm going after her."

"Jack no." said Bunny, who had just arrived. " I'm betting Pitch took Tooth to get to you mate. He knows you'll go after her, and he'll get you too. Who KNOWS what he'll do to you!" He explained.

"but I-" Jack started

"Jack no!" Rose insisted. "please! Tooth wouldn't want you to get hurt!"

"she's right you know.." Pitch said. They couldn't see him anywhere. "you know Jack, I'll give her back... on one condition.."

"What is it?" Jack asked with force.

"I want your staff... but this time I'll make sure you can't 'fix' it. Do we have a deal Jack?"


	2. Missing

"Jack don't!" Rose yelled "you can't! He's lying! I just know it!"

Jack ignored her plea and he walked over to the center of the room and set his staff down on the ground. Suddenly the staff disappeared and Pitch burst out laughing. "You should have listened to the Garden Freak!" The room was rumbling with laughter. Jack Froze everywhere he heard The Nightmare Kings voice go.

"GIVE HER BACK! GIVE ME TOOTH NOW!" he yelled.

"you ignorant child! I lied! And she's going to die with the rest of you" Pitch screamed and everything stopped. The laughing ceased. The only sounds were the breathing of the guardians and Jacks sobbing.

"how could I be so STUPID?!" Jack yelled between sobs "I gave her only hope away!" He cried.

"Jack no!" North said. "you did what you thought would save Tooth, you were brave!"

"BRAVE?" Jack startled everyone. "BRAVE! ROSE WARNED ME AND I STILL DID IT! IT WASN'T BRAVE! IT WAS STUPID!" Jack was shaking with anger "TOOTH IS GOING TO DIE! AND ITS ALL MY FAULT! SO DON'T YOU STAND THERE AND TELL ME IT WAS BRAVE!" Jack burst out of the room and out of the north pole.

"JACK!" Bunny yelled.

"Bunny... what do we do?" Rose asked as she started to cry. "I'm scared.."

"Rose..." Bunny said hugging her. "I don't know..."

* * *

Jack landed moments later on the frozen pond where he became Jack Frost. He wasn't sure how he had gotten back here so fast. But he didn't care to find out. He was too angry with everything. Jack looked up to the moon. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! YOUR SUPPOSED TO WATCH OUT FOR US!" Jack sobbed "your supposed to care..." his voice lowered into a light whisper.

* * *

"Pitch you monster!" Tooth screamed through the bars.

Pitch simply ignored her and went on with what he was doing. He was humming a creepy little song. Tooth wondered what it was. Maybe it was something before he became The Boogie Man?.

"what are you humming?" Tooth asked in a soft voice.

"it was something my father sang to us when I was young." Pitch said. He didn't even realize how open he was being. "That is up until he killed me." Pitch said scowling.

"why are you like this Pitch...?" Tooth asked "weren't you alive... and happy?"

"I WAS NEVER HAPPY!" He startled Tooth. "NOBODY LOVED ME! NOBODY CARED! MY OWN FATHER KILLED ME! SHOWS HOW MUCH HE WANTED A SON!." Tooth wasn't sure but she thought she was a tear.


	3. Promise

Jack sat lonely on the edge of the pond. He had stopped crying, but he was still miserable. He shouldn't have run away from her when she kissed him, he should have stayed. Jack Frost looked up to the moon for answers, but as expected Mim said nothing.

"Jack?"

Jack quickly jumped up quickly and sprung around to see Rose standing against a tall tree. She looked freezing, but being the winter spirit Jack didn't even try to warm her up. He just looked at her with big sad eyes.

"I'm sorry" he told her "for yelling at you.. back at the pole"

"Jack, don't apologize... it's not your fault.." she said "It's Pitch, he wants you to turn against us... that's why he lied... he knew you would get angry" She almost started crying.

Jack just stood and looked at her emerald eyes. He also wanted to start crying again. "Rose.. what do you think Pitch is doing to her?" He asked sitting back down in the snow.

"I don't want to think about that.." Rose said. "oh Jack!" she was sobbing now. "Tell me your going to save her! Please! She's my best friend!"

Jack stood up and hugged Rose tightly "I promise Rose, I love her... I will take down Pitch... I promise!" He let go of Rose and ran away, in the direction of Pitch's underground castle.

* * *

WHIP!

Tooth cried out in pain as the whip smacked her across the face.

"Wow, Tooth I really thought you would have put up less of a fight, do me a favor and give up will you?" Pitch said as he lifted the whip again. "or maybe... Whipping isn't enough to break you.." He gave out a short chuckle and kneeled down to the bloodied fairy. He got really close to her face and he kissed her.

Tooth tried desperately to pull away, but Pitch had her locked down. He stayed like this, kissing her, for a good 30 seconds before coming back up. "Wow Tooth, you kiss good." He Pitch laughed coldly. And his plan worked, Tooth broke down in tears, she couldn't look up at Pitch anymore.

"PITCH!" Jack screamed as he punched the nightmare King to the ground.

"Jack! How nice of you to join us!" Pitch yelled merrily. "Look Toothie! Your boyfriend is here to rescue you!" Pitch kicked the motionless Tooth Fairy. "oh lookie! She's gone!" He then laughed the most evil, disgusting laugh he could possibly conger up.

"NO!" Jack screamed through his tears. "YOUR LYING!" Jack screamed and ran over to the bloody Fairy.

"Tooth.. please! I promised Rose! I promised! Please come back to me!" He hugged her limp body tight.


	4. Gone

Jack sat holding the Fairy in his cold arms. "I-I'm so sorry Tooth.." He cried.

"Oh don't be sad Jack, she didn't care about you anyway!" Pitch said coldly. "None of the Guardians will ever care about you."

"shut up!" Jack yelled. He gently set Tooth down and got up. "where's my staff?"

"oh Jack we had a deal rem-"

"WHERE IS MY STAFF!" Jack yelled for a second time.

Pitch glared at Jack and in his hands appeared the staff. He handed it to Jack. "Fine, have it, not like you could kill me-" Pitch was cut off by the ice in his face.

"oh no fair!" Pitch yelled sarcastically. "I wasn't paying attention!"

Jack ignored Pitch and made his second assault, he threw Pitch away.

Pitch looked up at Jack with a huge grin. "goodbye Jack." with that Pitch Black disappeared.

Jack looked everywhere in the dark castle that he could, no trace of Pitch anywhere. He then picked up Tooth and carried her out into the forest.

* * *

When Jack arrived at the pond there was more than just Rose. Bunny, Sandy and North were also there. Their expressions saddened by what they saw.

"I-I was too late..." Jack explained through tears.

Rose looked at the lifeless Tooth and started bawling. Bunny held her tight in his arms.

North looked up to Mim. "Manny! Can't you help? She is our family!" He yelled.

Right then there was something never seen by the Guardians, a big blast of blue light lit up the area. Jack couldn't see anything. When the Blast disappeared, Jack looked down to see Tooth, but she was gone.

"Jack look!" Bunny yelled. He was pointing at something in front of the moon. They couldn't tell but they thought they saw Tooth!.

Tooths body gently levitated itself back down into Jacks arms. "J-Jack..?" She said weakly.

"TOOTH!" all the Guardians said in unison.

"Tooth your okay!" Jack sobbed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you! I- I-" Jack started..

Tooth silenced him and kissed him. THE END

**this is not the end of the FrostBite stories, just the end of this one.. all the other stories will connect with this one in some way.**


	5. Lucia

Ever since the incident with Pitch, Jack hadn't left Tooths side once. He knew Pitch was out there and he was afraid of what he would do to Tooth if he got to her.

"Jack, I'm alright, honestly.. the kids miss your snow days" Tooth said to him one day.

"I know but.. Pitch is out there somewhere.. and I don't want to lose you again.." Jack explained.

Tooth gave him a punch to the shoulder. "I'll be fine! I have North and Bunny!" She said, getting frustrated now. "Please Jack! For me?" she pleaded.

"oh alright! But I'm coming back tonight!" he promised as he jumped out the window.

* * *

Tooth smiled triumphantly.

Jack sat next to the pond as he looked down at it freshly frozen.

"um.. excuse me?" said a girl behind Jack as she poked him on the shoulder. "are you Jack?"

Jack turned to see a girl about his height, she had strawberry hair that reached down to her ankles, and bright blue eyes, her eyelashes stuck out in different shades of red. "Y-yeah" He said mesmerized.

"oh good! I'm Lucia! Also known as Cupid.." she said happily. "I thought maybe you could help me find Rose's garden?" she asked kindly.

"Sure thing!" Jack said grabbing her arm. "you might want to hang on"

Before Lucia could even say a word, they were up in the air zooming south. Lucia held tightly onto Jack's hoody so that she wouldn't fall. He laughed at her.

"here we are!" Jack said landing softly on the bright green grass. "she's that way" He pointed behind a pink rose bush.

"Thanks Jack.." Lucia said as she walked away.

* * *

"a new spirit?" Tooth asked surprised.

"yeah! Her name's Lucia! She said she was also known as Cupid." Jack said back.

"C-cupid? We never had a-" Tooth started but was cut off by Norths loud crash of an entrance.

"THIS IS SO EXITING! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO EXITED!" North yelled.

"Hey!" Jack said glaring at North straight in the eyes.

"that is exept for when you became Guardian Jack of course." He smiled.

Tooth didn't know why.. but she had this funny feeling that they shouldn't trust this, Lucia. But none of the Guardians would listen to her, not even Jack.

**START OF A NEW STORY! SO EXITED! **


	6. Warning

"We could go meet her!" Jack said in an enthusiastic tone. "She's down at Rose's garden"

Every Guardian nodded except for Tooth. Bunny smiled and pounded his foot to the ground, opening the large tunnel underneath the spirits.

As soon as they made it to Rose's garden, Jack wanted to throw up. The sleigh didn't bother him much, but the tunnels made him sick every time.

"Rose?" Tooth called out. But the answer didn't come from Rose, it came from Lucia. Tooth shuddered as the young girl walked out from behind the bush.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Rose just left... she had, uh, important stuff to do.." Lucia said. "At least, that's what she told me".

"Oh" Said Jack and Bunny at the same time.

"It's nice to meet you!" North yelled. Sandy nodded and put two thumbs up.

Jack looked over to the speechless Tooth. He wanted to ask her why she was acting weird, but he decided against it.

* * *

Tooth sat with baby tooth at the palace. Tooth had told the baby fairy what she felt when Jack first mentioned Lucia. Baby Tooth sat on her lap and listened to every word spoken.

Suddenly, all the lights flickered out. Lucia appeared in front of Tooth.

"Don't trust me?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Oh! Well I could see why"

"What are you?!" Tooth yelled.

"Doesn't really matter _what _I am, Just matters what I'm going to do.." She giggled.

"W-what?" Tooth stuttered.

"Jack will be his. No matter what!" She screamed. "And so will you!"

Lucia disappeared and the lights came back on. Baby Tooth sat still on Tooth's lap. "We have to tell Jack!"

**I know it's a really short chapter, but I will write more soon!**


	7. Shadow

"North!" Tooth yelled as she came speeding into the toy factory. "North! Have you seen Jack?" She asked hurriedly.

"Uh, yes! He is giving Lucia tour of Warren with Bunny!" North said happily in return.

* * *

"Oh no!" Tooth yelled flying out, ignoring Sandy's question marks above his head.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled running right into the young winter spirit. "You need to listen to me! You need to stay away from Lucia! She's evil!" Tooth warned.

Jack stopped, stood up and looked disappointed at Tooth. "Wow Tooth, are you really that jealous if Lucia?"

Tooth scowled. Jealous?. She was NOT jealous. "Jack! I'm not jealous of Lucia! This is important! You HAVE to listen to me!" Tooth yelled frustrated.

Jack shook his head and turned away. "I thought you were better then this Tooth, why would you lie to me?" He said.

* * *

Tooth started to cry. "W-why won't you listen J-Jack!" She sobbed. "I would never e-ever lie to you! N-never!" She flew off, unable to even look at Jack.

The mini fairies hovered outside of Tooth's bedroom, listening to her sobs, screams, curses, and the sounds of broken glass. Baby Tooth sat on the window sill, and watched as her friend tossed about screaming.

"Why didn't he believe me? Why B-baby T-tooth? Am I not that important to him?" Tooth asked crying.

* * *

Baby Tooth flew up and hugged The Tooth Fairies finger tightly, as if to say everything was going to be alright.

"Oh Jack! There you are!" North said squeezing the young new Guardian.

"Hey.. North..." Jack said choking and gasping for air.

"Let go of em' before ya kill em'" Bunny said.

"Sorry Jack!" North said in a jolly tone. He looked down at Sandy who was making little teeth around his head. "Oh! And that reminds me! Tooth came earlier, she was looking for you. She scared us a little with how panicky she was." North said.

Jack Stood up as quick as lightning. He knew now she wasn't lying, she wasn't jealous. "Where is she now?" He asked.

North shook his head along with Sandy, saying he didn't know.

Jack stopped in his tracks. "Where's Lucia?" He asked scared.

* * *

"Glad you could join us Toothie!" Pitch said laughing.

Tooth looked over to the next few cages. One little one, held baby Tooth, and another big one held, Rose. She looked WAY skinnier than before, and she had bruises everywhere.

"Thanks for bringing them to me Malena" Pitch said turning to a tall dark shadow. It was Lucia.

"No problem boss!" she said grinning.

"what are you?" Tooth asked horrified by the yellow stained teeth.

"I'm Pitch's new creation.. A shadow." She said back. "I can transform into anyone or anything that has a shadow.


	8. Women in the Moon

Jack flew frantically through the air.

"What do we do?!" He asked bunny.

"Calm down Mate.." Bunny started.

Sandy was trying to point out Mim, who was trying to talk to the guardians. He tried making shapes above his head, and running in front of north.

One of the Yetti's realized his trouble and yelled very loud, which echoed across the work shop.

Sandy pointed up to the sky light.

"Sorry Sandy." North apologized. "Mim! What news do you have for us?"

The shadows on the ground from the moon light, shaped out Lucia. But her lovley cupid figure soon turned into a tall gross monster. It then showed three cages, and the shapes of Rose, baby tooth, and Tooth. And last it showed Pitch, holding what looked like a knife. He wasn't at his underground castle. It was new. Somewhere deep in the forest, a fortress, which was invisible to eyes years ago.

"WE HAVE TO FIND OUT WHERE THAT IS!" Jack yelled speeding towards the window. He was stopped short by Bunny.

"Hold on mate! We have to think this through." He said. "North! Do you know what that is?"

North had an astonished look on his face. "Yes... It's where Mim, became the man in the moon."

"What do ya mean?" Bunny asked.

"Well, did you suppose, he was born on the moon?" North asked.

The other three nodded. "No!" North yelled. "He was brought up there by Women in moon!"

"Women!" Jack said at the same time as Bunny.

"Yes" North said. "The story is, that Women in Moon got lonely. She chose a mortal from below to accompany her in the sky. And he helped her bring enough power to select the guardians, and make the spirits."

"What about Pitch?" Jack asked. "Why did they make him?"

"Because her power was not strong enough to bring him to good. She made him an Immortal, because she felt pity for him.. But he became evil. And he brought evil into the world." North explained.

* * *

"Pitch?" Tooth asked. He ignored her. "Why do you want Jack so badly?"

Pitch looked her straight in the eyes and said "Because he can help me destroy the Women in the Moon."


	9. Becoming Pitch Black

**FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS I WILL BE DOING WIM AND PITCHS BAKROUND**

** I was created on the moon. If you didn't know, the moon itself is a spirit. It created me to bring happiness and peace to the earth below. I was lonely. I wanted a friend to be there with me. I also was running low with my powers. I was weak, and only getting weaker. Therefor I had to create a new spirit. **

**BECOMING PITCH BLACK.**

** I looked below to find a young boy, he was walking in a forest with a man, they seemed happy together. But then I got a glimpse of his brother. He was taller and older. He had dark black hair that went to his neck. He had light gray eyes. He looked very unhappy. Almost unloved. He gave a few angry glances to the man. **

** "He's just a teen. That's how they act." I said to myself. But I was wrong.**

** That's when they stopped at the castle. It was huge. Although it was dark and dusty, it was getting late, and the three had to rest somewhere. But that's when the man hit the younger boy on the head, knocking him out and leaving him on the forest floor. The brother made a move for the man, but he wasn't quick enough. The man had pulled out his dagger and stabbed the brother in the chest. He fell quickly to the ground. He was dying. His brother stirred a little bit before the man stabbed him also. **

** I let myself gasp. He was young. At least 17. The man slowly walked away, leaving the two behind alone. The younger one was dead. The older one was still hanging on to his life.**

** "It's okay.." I said standing next to him. I couldn't bare the sight of his misery.**

** "W-who are y-you?" he asked weakly. **

** "My name is Marina.." I said brushing his hair out of his face. He was quite handsome.**

** "M-my name i-is... Dakota.." He said smiling. "I-I'm going to die, aren't I?" **

** "Yes, but I can help.." I told him. I hadn't made a spirit of my own before, I didn't know if I had enough power. Here goes nothing. **

** The light was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was bright blue, it lit up the entire area. His eyes opened wide, and his breathing stopped.**

** "N-no!" I screamed laying over his body. "I was trying to save you! I failed." I started to cry. **

** Suddenly I felt his chest begin to rise and fall.**


	10. It worked

**Becoming Pitch Black Part 2**

I felt his chest start moving again. I jumped up into the air, waiting for his eyes to flutter open. I was so happy, I didn't think I could do it with the kind of power I had.

His eyes shot open, He was trying to catch his breath.

"W-what happened?" Dakota said. "I thought I died..."

"Y-you did! I did it! I saved you!" I said flying up into the air.

He laughed at me, he recovered fast. I have to say that from the moment I first saw his face, I was in love. But I learned that while love is powerful, it can also be very dangerous.

"Your name is Marina right?" He asked.

I nodded landing gently beside him. He blushed deeply, I could tell even though he was trying to hide it.

"you saved my life.." Dakota said.

I shook my head. "Didn't save it... You are dead... But a spirit like me."

"If your a spirit, then how come I saw you before I was one too?" He asked back.

I froze. I didn't really know why he did see me.. I hadn't thought about it. "umm, I don't really know.." I said confused.

While pondering, I figured out how much I was blushing. I bit my lip, I was embarrassed.

Dakota reached over and placed his hand over mine. He was also blushing a lot.

"theres no need to be embarrassed.." He said.

This only made me blush even more. "r-really?"

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "yeah, Because... I think I might like you too.."

I looked at him straight in the eyes, they were beautiful. I didn't think I would ever fall in love. Not when I lived on the moon.

**OK SO INSTEAD OF DOING JUST 2 CHAPTERS I WILL DO AS MANY AS IT TAKES TO FINISH THIS STORY.**


	11. New Name

But thats when Dakota realized something. He got up and sprinted over to the dead body of his brother.

"C-can you bring him back?" Dakota said, holding back the tears.

"I'll try" I said to him as I put my hand on his shoulder. I then used the rest of my power and the light around them shone brighter than before. His brother gasped and shot up forward. I clenched my chest. I had drained the rest of my power. I realized that I had just fallen to my knees when Dakota helped me up.

"Marina? Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine.. just, did it work?" I asked back.

Dakota smiled and nodded he turned his attention to his younger brother. I smiled and tried to fly up again, but I didn't have enough power. I quickly fell back to the ground. Dakota looked at me with surprise.

"Marina! Whats the matter?" He asked.

"I drained all my powers bringing your brother back..." I answered.

Dakota turned and looked at his brother. "But that must mean he has powers now too?" Dakota asked.

I was shocked at that moment. "Maybe, whats your name?" I asked the younger boy.

"D-Daniel" He said shyly.

"Daniel, I need you to concentrate on me, nothing else, put your mind on me. The powers should come next." I said sitting next to Dakota.

The boy did exactly that. There was a flash of blue light, and I could fly again. I flew straight up into the air, not realizing that I had taken Dakota with me. When I landed I realized that he had the most scared, surprised face ever. Thats when things went downhill.

"Wow! Thank you so much Daniel!" I yelled as I went over and kissed him on the fore head.

Dakota looked at his own brother with hatred, and jealousy. "So, you come back to life, and decide to steal my girlfriend?" He asked angrily.

I turned and looked at Dakota. "He's just a kid" I tried to reason with him. "Calm down Dakota" I said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled. His hair and clothes began to turn even darker. "FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL RECOGNIZE ME AS **PITCH BLACK**" He was now screaming, he turned and flew away, he was gone.


End file.
